fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NEW Super Mario Bros. Switch
New Super Mario Bros. Switch is McGean Epsilon Games's Second Collaboration with Nintendo, the first having been New Super Luigi U (Note: this did not really happen, McGean Epsilon Games has not collaborated with Nintendo) and is for the Nintendo Switch. Story like always, the story begins with Bowser kidnapping Princess Peach, and taking her to his castle. Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Purple Toad, and Rosalina rush to save her, with the help of Boost Mode, now having much less power. World 1 Goomba Island 1-1: Goomba Field Goomba Field is a field full of goombas, obviously. Enemies found there include Goombas, Big Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and it's main power-up is the Fire Flower. The Course begins on a platform and the player must navigate through rolling hills, some flying, to get to the first Star Coin guarded by 2 Red Koopa Troopas. The second star coin is found in a cave accessed via a pipe, and the 3rd flies above 2 cloud blocks. The flagpole is accessed after a hard block staircase. 1-2: Simplicity Cave Simplicity Cave is about as simple as 1-1, with the star coins being accessed either via clear pipes or just out in the open. The enemies found there include Gloombas, Koopa Troopas, and Piranha Plants, and the main power-up is once again the fire flower. The goal, however is in a beach theme, indicating what is up ahead. 1-3: Hyper Goomba Beach Hyper Goomba Beach is the first level with Yoshi, and the first star coin requires her to jump onto spikes and flutter jump to reach it. The second star coin is accessed in Coin Heaven, and the third must be eaten by Yoshi, or requires a shell to be shot at it because of the brick blocks blocking it. The enemies found here are Hyper Goombas, Goombas, Paragoombas, Spiky Goombas, Hyper Paragoombas, Cheep Cheeps, and Koopa Troopas who can be ejected from their shells. 1-4: Paratroopa Shroomtops Paratroopa Shroomtops include Paragoombas, Koopa Paratroopas, Hyper Paragoombas, and Goombrats. The main power-up is the Propeller Mushroom. The first star coin is gotten by using a bouncy mushroom or propeller suit to reach the star coin. The second star coin is guarded by 4 Koopa Paratroopas on tracks, and the 3rd is in an area surounded by clear pipes and guarded by goombrats. 1-Tower: Bomber Tower The Bomber Tower is a the tower of Goomba plains and the only tower of World 1. The enemies there are Bomber Bros., Bomber Paratroopas (Koopa Paratroopas that drop Bob-ombs), Bob-ombs, and Bone Goombas. The main powerup is a Bomber Mushroom. The boss of the tower is Boom Boom. The first star coin is hidden behind a moving wall, the second in a false wall, and the third guarded by a Bomber Bro. Boom Boom attacks by flailing his arms. Once hit, he will shell dash around the room for a while, then get back up. Then, he will begin jumping as he flails his arms, and will do this after the next time you stomp him after shell dashing. after 3 hits, Boom Boom will be defeated. 1-5: Hammer Beach Hammer Beach introduces the Hammer Flower, and includes the following enemies: Hammer Bros., Hyper Goombas, and Chargin' Chucks. Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to previous NSMB Games, but is for the Nintendo Switch. there can be from 1 to 8, one being boost mode, and the other 7 being the characters of th game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games